The Baby out of Mistake
by kio-san
Summary: Roy and Riza got drunk and had concieved a baby named Shinbi. Watch how they take care of their beloved daughter... while working in the millitary. RXR
1. Enter Shinbi! The baby out of Mistake!

**Title: The baby out of mistake**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA not mine.**

**Enter Shin-bi! The baby out of mistake**

_My name is Shin-bi Mustang. I am 5 years old. My papa is Colonel Roy Mustang. He wears this strange eye patch everyday. Mama says that he is a pirate at work and orders people around his ship. My mama is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Papa says that mama is really a dog trainer at work and shoots the dogs if they don't obey her. I think mama is scary sometimes, especially with her gun._

The sun entered Shin-bi's flower-wallpapered room. She sat up from her futon and looks at her alarm clock. 7:35 am. _They're late_, Shin-bi thought. The door creaked open, with Riza and Roy peeking in. Shin-bi quickly laid back down and her head with her blanket. _I'll forgive them this time._

Roy and Riza always go to Shin-bi's room everyday at 7:30 to wake her up. It has been a habit for 5 years now.

"See, I told you being five minutes late won't make a difference" Shin-bi heard her papa tell Riza.

Riza merely rolled her eyes and the couple sat at either sides of their five year old daughter. Roy placed a hand on Shin-bi's shoulder, "Shin-bi my little bear, time to wake up" he said.

"But papa, I still want to sleep," she said under her blanket.

"Aww, come on Shin-shin, we have to go to your school today. Remember, it's your first day in school today" Riza said, trying to make her voice more _motherly_, than commanding.

"Mama, five more minutes…" she joked.

"Shin-bi, if you won't get up now, mama will take out her guns"

Riza shot Roy a glare. Roy tried his hardest to ignore it.

In one swift move, Shin-bi sat up with one hand raised in the air, "I'm up!" she yelled.

Roy held back a fist of laughter.

"Mama, keep your guns please"

Riza smiled and hugged Shin-bi, "I won't take them out. Papa's just joking around" she said and looked at Roy again, "Right, _honey_"

"Y-yeah… just kidding around"

_You're all probably wondering how this all happened. We know a lot of things even if we're in our mama's tummy. It all started when…_

Mama pulled out her gun, with a blanket wrapped around her. It seemed that she won the tug-of-war. She was at the far end corner of the room, aiming her gun at papa… who was covering himself with a pillow. I hope we're not using the same pillow. That would just be gross. "L-lieutenant… let's handle this _calmly_. To tell the truth, I'm as surprised as—"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

She had pulled the trigger, shooting the wall beside papa's head. "You enjoyed it didn't you!" she yelled in a demanding tone, totally forgetting that papa is her superior.

"Well yeah—no! I mean—I didn't know what happened!" he reasoned out, one hand holding the pillow and the other was waving at her.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"H-hey! Watch where you aim that thing!" papa yelled.

"What did you do!" mama asked but it seemed that she wont listen to any of papa's reasoning.

Being mama's colonel, papa decided to take hold of the situation. He stood straight and walked closer to mama. Mama stepped back (if that were even possible. Mama already had her back leaning on the wall). "Relax. We should handle this situation as calmly as possi—"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

And papa was immediately sent to the hospital.

Just kidding; anyway, it seemed that they got drunk at the company party the night before. And before anyone knew it, they got married… well because grandpa insisted and papa had no other choice.

After 3 years…

That day, papa took me with him in his office. Mama didn't go with us since she told us that she had something to do. Everyone greeted us. Whenever they see him, they put their hands on heir forehead (so, saluting is a way on how to greet pirates), while they greet me with a pat on the head or a pinch on the cheek. I was a bit annoyed but it made my papa happy to see the other pirates greeting me.

He took me in his room where there are a ton of papers on his desk and on mama's desk. There was a corner where I could play. Some of my favorite toys were in there. When I started to play, two boys came in, bursting the door open. Both had blonde hair. One had a ponytail while the other one had a low braid. Papa stood up, "Ah, the Elric brothers." He said and ran over to me. Papa carried me and went to the two boys, "Meet my little bear, Shin-bi"

"Oho! Looks like you and lieutenant got busy!" the shorter one said.

"Well we did… ain't she cute?" Papa said.

The braided boy neared himself to the other, "He reminds me of Hughes…" he whispered

The other boy took me from dad, he carried me on his shoulders, "My name is Alphonse" he said.

"Al!" I said cheerfully. I still can't pronounce his name right.

"I'm Edward"

"Ed!"

"She's so cute! We'll take her to the park!" Ed told my papa.

Papa looked at me; I gave him a large smile and started playing on Al's hair, showing him that I wanted to go.

"Come on colonel. We'll just play with her" Al said, supporting Ed's suggestion.

Papa went behind his desk and grabbed a piece of paper, "That's the list of the food she's not allowed to eat. Riza is very strict. And don't let her see you with Shin-bi" Papa told them and handed them the piece of paper. "Yosh! Let's go Shin-bi!" said Ed.

-----

At the park, Oniichan Ed and I were riding at the end of one of the see-saw while oniichan Al was at the other side. Oniichan Al kicked from the ground and sent the both of us in the air. I laughed happily. That was my first time ridding the see-saw since mama and papa only pushed me at the swing.

But my fun ended so soon when I heard oniichan Ed say, "Shit" under his breath. "What's the matter oniichan?" oniichan Al asked.

"And what are you doing here with Shin-bi?" mama's voice rang.

Oniichan Al looked behind him to see her, glaring at both of them.

"Ah—Lieutenant- we asked the colonel if we could—"

"The colonel huh?" she said and grabbed me from oniichan Ed. "Thank you for looking after Shin-bi." She said sternly.

"Er—no problem" they both said.

"Bye-bye, oniichan Ed, oniichan Al. Let's play again some day!" I said.

And papa was in deep trouble that night.

At present…

The Mustang family sat around their dining table. Riza had prepared Miso soup for everyone. "Mama, papa, where are we going again?" Shin-bi asked, taking a sip from her soup.

"We're going to visit your new school, my little bear." Said Roy

-----

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Mustang" said Ms. Miyazawa, Shin-bi's new teacher. They stood at the main entrance of the school. Roy and Riza stood at either side of Shin-bi, each holding her hand. "Er… good morning." Roy greeted.

"Miyazawa-sensei, are you sure that Shin-bi will be alright here?" Riza said, worriedly. "I mean—make sure that bullies won't hurt her. Guide her in her studies and—"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mustang. I'll do everything to guide Shin-bi"

_If I wouldn't know any better, she says that to every parent,_ she thought but still nodded. "O-okay" she replied.

Ms. Miyazawa crouched to meet Shin-bi's eyes, "Ne, Shin-bi, my name is Miyazawa-sensei, but you could call me Alysa-sensei." She said.

"Yes, Alysa-sensei" Shin-bi replied.

"So, tell me Shin-bi. What do your parents do for a living?"

Shin-bi put a finger on her chin.

"_Come on Shin-bi, tell her that I'm a handsome colonel"._ Roy thought

Riza smirked, "_Just like what we practiced, Shin-shin. I'm the top sharp shooter lieutenant of the military"_

"Oh yeah!" Shin-bi smiled at Alysa. "Papa is a pirate and at work and orders people around his ship!" she said.

"Oh, a pirate. That's interesting" Alysa said.

"_A pirate? I used to think that my eye patch is cool."_ Roy thought and dropped his shoulders.

Riza snickered, "_Heh, heh, heh, that's right Shin-shin."_

"Uhm… and mama is a dog trainer who shoots the dogs who don't obey her!"

"Ah… a pirate and a dog trainer. Fascinating"

"_YES! Way to go, my little bear!_" Roy stood up straight

Riza also drooping her shoulders, "_A dog trainer? Roy must be behind this!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Author's notes: So that's the first chapter of "The baby out of mistake". As some of you may notice, this fan fic is based on a Korean drama titled, "Wonderful Life". Thank you for reading by the way. Please review! Kio over and out!**


	2. Five Conditions!

**Title: The baby out of mistake**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA not mine**

**Five Conditions**

_I sat on one of the swings in the school's playground. The sky is starting to get dark. Alysa sensei had already left the school, maybe thinking that no one was inside anymore. Mama and papa are late. I think they forgot that I'm in school. And I don't know the way back home. What will I do?_

-----

"Shin-bi, Riza, dinner's ready" yelled Roy from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron. Somehow, calling Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye by her first name still didn't feel right. And don't let him get started with the _pink_ apron. He and Riza wanted the blue one but Shin-bi _loved_ pink.

Riza walked out of Shin-bi's room, wearing her pair of her blue pajamas. "Have you seen Shin-bi? She's not in her room" she said.

"I didn't notice her." Roy replied.

Now Riza started to go ballistic, "What? Look for her!" she said and ran up the stairs. "I'll look up here, you check there!"

"I will!" Roy replied.

Riza rummaged through the rooms in the second floor, opening the cabinets and checking under the bed. "Shin-bi! Where are you?" Riza yelled, completely messing up all the rooms at the second floor. She ran downstairs to see Roy who just finished searching the kitchen. "Colone- Roy, Shin-bi is not there" she said, panting.

"She's not here either" Roy said and sat down one of the chairs around the dining table, followed by Riza who sunk her face on in her hands. "Where the hell did we last see her?" Roy asked.

Riza thought for a moment… _'first this morning, we woke her up... then she played with Black Hayate while I was cooking breakfast... then the bath... then the car... then...'_

"Oh shit" she said and stood up, "Grab your keys, Roy! We're going to school!" she yelled and ran to the car.

-----

_I looked at my Mickey Mouse watch. It read 7:00. It must be dinner time at home. I wonder what papa cooked tonight. "Shin-bi!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I looked and saw mama running towards me wearing her favorite pair of PJ's with her hair falling at her back. She removed her usual hair-do. While papa was wearing the pink apron I chose last year._

_I got off the swing and held my arms out and hugged both of them, "Mama, papa you're late" I almost fell down when they hugged me. "Shin-bi, I'm so sorry" Riza said. _

"_Don't worry. I know that you're new to this"_

"_Little bear… let's go home…" papa said and pulled me out of mama's embrace that seemed to cut of my air circulation._

------

Roy and Riza sat on each side of Shin-bi. They watched her sleep on her mattress, "We did it again" Riza said, breaking the silence. "Yeah… it's just that, we're so busy working and sometimes lost track of some things… I even consider ourselves lucky that the we were allowed to get married." He said in a low voice.

"Roy, the _some things_ you're referring to is Shin-bi." Riza said. "We made a promise, remember?"

"Yeah… let's just... erm, try harder to—take care of her. She's the only one we have and will have" Roy said and stood up, leaving the room. "I'll go ahead to sleep. We still have work tomorrow" he said and left.

**FLASHBACK**

For the five years that have passed, they had made a promise and signed a contract which included five conditions. In a small café, near the hospital, sat Roy and Riza who were both holding a sheet of paper.  
"Conditions eh?" Roy said. "I'm amazed on what you do in your spare time, Lieutenant"  
Riza nodded and examined the paper.

**Condition #1:** Sleep in separate beds  
"To make sure that this kind of thing _never_ happens again" Riza told him sternly.  
"Understood"

**Condition #2:** Never call each other "Colonel" or "Lieutenant" at home.  
"We don't want Shin-bi seeing us calling each other military names. It's just not done"  
"Shin-bi?""That's _her_ name. Anything wrong, colonel?"  
"Er—I used to think that naming children is often done by _both_ parents."  
"But Shin-bi already has your last name. I ought to think that it's just fair if I name her."  
Roy raised his brow, "Right. But if Shin-bi is a _he_, then I'll name him"  
Riza smirked, "Deal"

**Condition #3:** Don't meddle in each other's personal lives.  
"Is this really necessary?" Roy asked.  
"Yeah. Why not? We didn't get married because we love each other"  
Roy leaned back on his seat, "Do you really think that?"  
"I'm sensing that you don't want this condition" she said, trying to avoid Roy's question.  
Roy smirked, "You could read my mind, Lieutenant"  
"Fine, but at long as you tell me everything there is about you to know"  
"And everything about you for me to know"  
"Deal" they both said in unison  
"**Condition #3: Don't meddle in each other's personal lives" deleted.**

**Condition #4:** Love Shin-bi with all our hearts. Shower her with our blessings and _never_ let her see us arguing of any sort  
"I think that's already clear" Riza said.  
"Yeah, but… Shin-bi is not Shin-bi if she's a boy"  
"Okay"

**Condition #5:** Never let this kind of thing happen ever again  
"An application of condition number one,"

-----

"Five simple conditions—"

"Four," Roy corrected.

"Four simple—oh yeah… I almost forgot. The last condition is…"

----

**Condition #6 but is really condition #5 because we deleted condition #3: Share house choirs.**  
"It's really unfair if only _I_ do all the housework" Riza said.  
"Er… it's the job of the wife to—"  
"You don't expect me to drop my job just to wash your clothes, cook your food, clean the house, do the dishes _and _take care of _Shin-bi _by myself, do you?"  
Roy smiled nervously. If Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye wanted something to be done, she's really serious about doing it. "O-okay I get your point"

The next day, Roy, Riza and Shin-bi once again stood before the school doors. With both parents are wearing their military uniforms, and Shin-bi wearing her sera fuku.

"Are you ready Shin-shin?" Riza asked, crouching in front of her daughter to meet her eyes.

"Hai!"

"Then" Roy said, also crouching and placed his hand in front of Shin-bi. By instinct (probably), Riza and Shin-bi placed their hands on Roy's.

"Fight-o" They said all together, "ON!"

Shin-bi loved it whenever they did that.

"Why don't we go through the checklist, Shin-shin?" Riza asked.

"Okay!"

"Whose turn is it today?" Riza asked.

"Papa!"

Roy smiled, "Er okay… let's see… Pencils?"

"Check!"

"Notebooks?"

"Check!"

"Uh… what else… Books?"

"Check!"

"Mini skirts?"

Riza's vein popped on her forehead, "Don't get me started" she wanred.

"It was a joke! Only a joke!"

"So… any questions, Shin-shin?" Riza asked.

Shin-bi paused, putting a finger on her chin, "I have one…"

"Okay, shoot!" Roy said.

"Well, yesterday I saw the mommies and the daddies kiss eachother after they kiss my classmate"

Riza's heart sank. She knew what comes next.

"Papa, why won't you kiss mama?"

"Well that's—"

"And mama should do the same!"

"Shin-bi… it's totally different from—"

"Why is different? Isn't it you kiss someone to tell them that you love them? That's what you tell me right?"

'Damn… Shin-bi is too smart for her own good' both parents thought. "Honey, you call that 'Public Display of Affection'… and it's not always a good thi—" Riza was cut off when Roy pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. Riza's eyes widened—even if the only contact was skin to skin. Roy gently pushed her away, "Like that, little bear?" he asked, looking away from Riza, not bearing to look at her... after what he did.

"Just like that, papa!"

For what seemed to be the first time, First Lieutenant Riza Mustang, blushed.

"Er-excuse me…" interrupted a familiar voice. The three looked at the school's entrance to see Alysa-sensei, Shin-bi peaking from inside. "Ohayo, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang"

"O-ohayo" both replied.

"Sumimasen, but Shin-bi is running late." She informed.

"Oh yeah!" We'll pick you up at 2, little bear"

"Good luck at school, Shin-shin"

Shin-bi entered the school with Alysa. "Bye-bye mama, papa!"

The school doors closed. Riza and Roy were alone, "That was…" Riza started but it seemed that she can't finish her sentence.

"Unnecessary, Riza? I don't think so" Roy said, above whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think loving Shin-bi is enough… I thing that showing her the we also love eachother is more important" he explained.

"The things we do for Shin-bi is to much to ask for" Riza sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Notes:** Aww you guys are so great! Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is all for you! And this gives everyone a piece of cookie


End file.
